


What If?

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s like in every lifetime you and I have lived, we’ve chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

What Blaine doesn’t know is that they don’t always end up together.

And in some universes, they never even meet.

In a couple, they catch one another’s eye in a crowded airport or city street or mall and continue on with their lives, never sparing the other a second thought (the first being, of course, ‘oh, he’s kinda cute’).

In others, sadly, one of them dies before they can meet.

But in most universes and timelines, they do meet.

Sometimes they don’t fall in love, because of circumstance or too little time together.

In one universe in particular, Blaine is straight and Kurt is his secretly-and-hopelessly-in-love best friend. When they meet, Blaine is dating a beautiful, smart and funny girl and soon after, proposes to her. Kurt is happy for him, of course he is, but he can’t help the small twinge of jealousy when he sees Blaine’s beautiful bride come walking down the aisle, the wide smile on her face matching Blaine’s own.

However, there are thousands, if not millions, of worlds where everything falls into place.

In one, Kurt is a so-called skank, complete with fashionably-torn clothes and vibrant streaks of whatever color struck his mood when it came time to re-dye it. Blaine first caught his eye after a huge football player tripped him in the halls, sending his papers, books, and glasses flying. Kurt had tripped the neanderthal before handing Blaine his glasses and helping him gather up his things. After that, the two were practically inseparable.

In another, Blaine is the barista at Kurt’s favorite coffee shop, their only exchanges for the longest time being bumbling, stuttered small talk after Blaine had handed Kurt his drink. Blaine’s co-worker had eventually gotten sick of it and slipped Blaine’s number to Kurt with his receipt and change.

In the 50s, they both pretend to date their good friends Brittany and Santana, the four of them often going out together and hanging out as a group. What everyone didn’t know was that under the table of their favorite diner, Kurt was holding Blaine’s hand while Santana held Brittany’s.

They’re successful actors on the same show in another. Kurt writes in his free time, and Blaine sings. They dance around each other for the longest time, both too afraid to do anything about their feelings for one another. But in the end, it’s easy between them.

It always has been.

Whether they’re a prince and a blacksmith’s son, a cheerleader and the star soloist of the glee club, a doctor and an actor on a Broadway stage, a demon and a hunter, an aspiring journalist and a seemingly ‘popular asshole’, whatever they are, whoever they are, it’s always easy between them, in love or not.

The tragedies of some lifetimes are made up for in others, with years and years with one another and with those special, rare ones where they know each other their entire lifetimes.

It’s never perfect, some of their incarnations cheat and lie and make mistakes that they have to work through, and sometimes they don’t, but in the end, they’ve still got each other.

The version of Blaine on the Dalton staircase doesn’t know all of this.

He doesn’t know about all of the different hims that are out there and don’t know Kurt, or had the version of Kurt meant for him taken away from him (or vice versa), or can’t be with him.

He doesn’t know any of that, but he still believes.

Just like countless other versions of him believe that somewhere, some time, he’s happy with Kurt.


End file.
